


Hardison and Parker

by sqbr



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fancomic, Humour, Transcribed, replaceimage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison and Parker hanging out. Single page fancomic with transcript.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardison and Parker

[ ](http://s863.photobucket.com/albums/ab192/sqbr/fanart/?action=view&current=Hardison_and_Parker_by_sqbr.jpg)

Description: Parker is hanging upside down next to Hardison.

Hardison: I feel like Mary Jane.

Parker: This is no time for narcotics.


End file.
